


one serving of bacon per day

by freysan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freysan/pseuds/freysan
Summary: a night  in the life of Sachi Clawmonster (feat. gyuhao)





	1. Chapter 1

The time struck 6:15 and, like clockwork, the door opens to give way to Minghao. She jumps from her place on top of the cabinet to greet him but he drags himself around the apartment almost sluggishly with tiredness, he doesn’t even stop to pet her despite her attempts to greet him. He simply heads to the bedroom and falls into the bed unceremoniously.

She follows, nimbly matching his steps along the way, but never once has he stopped to acknowledge her. Now, she stares from the foot of the bed, contemplating between approaching and leaving her human behind out of spite. Nobody ignores her and still gets cuddles! But the weary sigh she hears and the soft voice calling her name still has her perking up.

“Chichi?” Minghao calls even as his eyes remain closed. It’s not the name she loves but it’s a name her human has always used and it’s enough for now. Funny, really, that he named her Sachi Clawmonster but has always insisted on calling her Chichi. Sachi would have been better, Clawmonster would have been the best but, oh well, as long as she gets her daily dose of bacon, she can forgive his very few flaws.

She jumps on the bed and circles a few times, trying to find a space for herself, before finally seeing an opening and curling near his chest when Minghao shifts to lay on his side. His scent is that of exhaustion and happiness, contentment. This is good, too. His strong heart lulls her to join him in slumber.

Minghao adopted her from years ago, back when she was still a kitten and he was a mere student. She grew with him, been with him for more than three years and has seen him evolve from a busy university student to a busier office worker, from wearing oversized sweaters to decent button-down shirts, from living in a cramped studio to a more spacious apartment. From bringing home strangers every once in a while to settling with one person that has become a constant presence in their life.

Speaking of, the opening of the door and the fall of a heavy bag wakes her up an hour or so later. It’s him, the addition to their life, the dog human.

Minghao sleeps on even as she extracts herself from his loose embrace and pads her way off the bed. She makes her way to the dog human who sits near the entrance, pleased when he brightens up upon seeing her. He extends a hand as an invitation and she accepts it, rubs her face into it. Common courtesy and grown habit.

“Ahw, Sachi being a good girl,” he coos at her. She scoffs because, excuse me, she’s not like the mutts who need to be praised for being good but god damn, his fingers rubbing her chin feels so nice, she exposes her neck further and purrs instead. It’s gone faster than she likes when Mingyu heaves himself up with his bag and heads further into the apartment.

She scampers after him, follows him to the bedroom only to have the door closed to her face. Her eyes narrows, surely one of the habits the dog human still has to learn to undo. Her human has never closed the door on her except when he’s bathing, which still makes her worry because water is a suspicious thing and her human trapped in the bathroom with it makes her wary. But he survives everyday so she learns to trust his strength against that flowing, cold, cold entity. She learns to wait out the bathroom instead, calling out every once in a while to make sure Minghao is still ok. The bedroom door, however, must remain open unless mating is happening and yet the dog human hasn’t learned. She calls out as loudly as she can, scratches at the wood with as much noise as her capped claws can provide. Soon, the dog human emerges and looks down at her with mirth.

“I just changed clothes,” Mingyu says in explanation, reaching down to scratch between her ears in apology. “Door’s open again, yeah?”

 _“You idiot,”_  she meows at him. Her human changes clothes with her around, there’s really no need to close the door.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry,” he hums and leaves her behind as he goes to the kitchen. She huffs in annoyance even as she follows him. “Hao is still asleep so why don’t you join me? Let’s make dinner.”

_“Bacon, please.”_

“Katsudon it is.”

 _“Idiot human,”_  Sachi meows again, growling under her breath as Mingyu looks down fondly at her. She just said bacon, didn’t she?!

“Bacon is for breakfast,” he states as he gets the ingredients off the fridge. “And only one serving per day.”

She tries to protest as she jumps on the chair and table up the top of the fridge.

“Remember when I gave you two servings? Minghao threw a mean fit and you didn’t get any the next day. We don’t want that again, do we?”

 _“Well… yeah,”_  she mewls in agreement. His human did throw a fit back then, insisting she only gets one serving of bacon each day, even less if possible. Why, she doesn’t know. She can’t understand her human’s logic about health and food restraints. It’s all meat for her anyway. Oh well, chalk it up to humankind’s weird practices. If the katsudon won’t be that bad, maybe it’s ok. And she knows the dog human cooks well, better than his human, so Sachi rests her head on her paws peacefully, knowing that yes, it will be ok.

She watches him prepare the ingredients as he tells her about his day at work. Not that she cares or understands but the lower registry of his voice puts her into a strange sort of calmness.

It isn’t always this way. Once upon a time, she hated him with passion. She was so used to having Minghao all to herself that when Mingyu’s visits become more frequent and he started staying the night, her initial indifference grew into disdain. She used to ignore him, scamper off into hiding when he came bringing dinner for them to share. But as he stayed more, her evasions evolved into attempted bites and swipes. Not that she did any lasting damage because her nails were capped and she was trained not to sink her teeth on skin but she tried to drive him off.

And yet Mingyu remained. He learned to deal with her tantrums and his continuous warmth won her over. Now, she couldn’t even remember why she hated him. Was it because he smelled like a dog? He acted like one, too. Maybe it was because he was a threat at that time, a competition for Minghao’s attention. Well, whatever it was, she couldn’t care to remember now.

“Hey,” her human’s softer voice greets the two of them.

She watches as he approaches the dog human and tilts his head up, demanding a kiss. She closes her eyes and goes back to her half-asleep state just as Mingyu leans down to meet Minghao’s lips. She doesn’t need to see this, it is a regular occurrence by now. So are their murmurs and giggles, talks about everything and nothing. Of course there are bad days, too, days filled with quietness and repressed anger, but today is a good day. She remains in her lethargic state, not totally sleeping as the smell of the food keeps her awake. Sometimes, she’ll play around, try to get a piece before dinner. But she doesn’t want to ruin today and she’s quite satisfied in her position perched on top of the fridge, overlooking everyone sleepily.

Minghao smiles adoringly at her as he catches her eyes. She gently closes her eyes in turn, her own display of trust and affection.

She gets a reward later for her good behavior when they give her a serving that is more than the usual. She makes sure to show her appreciation to the both of them by rubbing against their legs before leaving them behind and finding a place to sleep as they do more of their human things such as cleaning up and such. She decides the place under the sofa is just perfect. Ah, such a great life!

When she reemerges hours later, everything is already dark and quiet. She trudges to the bedroom in hopes the door is open and purrs happily when it is. No mating tonight.

She momentarily pauses once inside the room as she assesses their position on the bed. She usually sleeps on his human’s side since the dog human has, on many occasions, accidentally kicked her off the bed. But how can she know where her human’s side is tonight when they are tangled in the middle of the bed, too close to each other, it almost seems like they merged into one person? She mewls in annoyance before jumping up the bed and choosing the left side randomly. Minghao slept here last night, perhaps it’s the same tonight?

Sadly it isn’t and by dawn, she is kicked off the bed again by Mingyu’s too long legs. She retaliates by sitting on his face until he has no choice but to wake up, gasping for breath.

“What the heck, Sachi!” he grumbles but she simply blinks up at him from the floor where he pushed her off for the second time. He pouts down at her, she glares back defiantly, until he gets tired and breaks the stare.

She mewls, pleased with her victory, and saunters out the bedroom. Oh, look at that. It’s also almost five in the morning by now. He should be thankful she woke him up in time just before his alarm rings. She’s pretty sure she’s getting more bacon later both as price and reward.

(She doesn’t and she feels a little bit of her contempt for him returning.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rainy afternoon in the life of Sachi Clawmonster (feat. gyuhao)

Shadow moves from under the sofa, revealing itself slowly. First comes the head, whiskers twitching as pinkish nose tries to take in the damp smell of air. Then comes the rest of the sleek body, arching to chase the remnants of sleep away. Her yawn is huge, furred arms stretching lazily, claws out. This is the best sleep she’s had today, her space under the furniture warm and dark and perfect.

She can hear the light drizzle of rain from outside, the soft pitter patter against glass window calming her down. The window remains closed but the air inside the room is slightly colder than usual. The kind of chill that makes naps better when one is burrowed in warmth.

Apparently, her human and the dog human think the same, if the blanket covering the two of them is a good indication. They weren’t even in their own bed, instead huddled together in the sofa that may be enough for one person but a tad bit small for two. She could only see Mingyu, face slack unattractively in sleep, but she knows the tuft of hair peeking under the gaudy tangerine blanket belongs to Minghao, as well as that one limp hand touching the carpeted floor.

For a moment, she worries if Mingyu can still breathe when Minghao is lying completely on top of him, pinning him down. She knows Minghao is heavy, he fell on her once during a drunken episode and the force made her yowl loud enough to wake him from drunken stupor. So she worries for Mingyu. But then she remembers all those times he has pinned her human on the bed instead, knocking down on him repeatedly and causing a lot of pained noises only to come out of it fine and dandy (happy even) and she decides she has nothing to worry about. If Minghao can take Mingyu like that, then surely Mingyu can do the same. They’re humans after all. Sturdy beings.

And, well, if they are indeed sturdy, then maybe adding another weight is ok, right? Because she suddenly wants to join them.

She jumps on the sofa’s arm, up the backrest, tiptoeing her way to find a place for herself. She decides Minghao’s back is good enough and lightly steps down, only to be annoyed to discover that the dog human has both his arms wrapped around the thinner body leaving no space for her.

_“Idiot human,”_ she hisses in the silent room, drawing her claws to pierce the skin under the blanket.

Mingyu wakes at the sudden attack, lifts his head to look down at her with eyes still half-closed in sleep. When she gets nothing more than a puzzled stare, she repeats the motion, trying to bury her nails on the other’s arm despite the protection of the blanket, trying to send a message.

Mingyu huffs, dropping his head back on the throw pillow he’s using before moving one arm off to give her the space she wants.

“Spoiled cat,” comes the resigned murmur.

Pleased, she kneads her paws on her human’s bony back before settling down. She closes her eyes in satisfaction as she revels in the warmth of her human. She also lets a purr when Mingyu’s thumb lightly rubs the space between her eyes and ears before laying a hand carefully on her back. It’s a bit heavy but it’s warm enough, and with the chilled air and the rain still ongoing outside, she won’t deny it feels nice on her right now.

If she changes her mind later and bites Mingyu’s hand off her back, well that’s not ‘right now’. That is later, when Mingyu will whimper and whine and give her a look of utter betrayal and Minghao will remain asleep through all of it, face buried in warm chest and held securely in a strong arm.

Later.

For now, the three of them sleeps comfortably stacked on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol at me. This must be the most boring cat-centered fic out here. But it's raining and I like cats so . . . _*shrugs awkwardly*_ XD

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't advocate nail caps but it's better than declawing. Please don't declaw your cat. That's mean. :c
> 
> 2\. I think a serving of bacon per day is still bad for the cat's health. It should be an occasional treat, not a regular meal.
> 
> 3\. This is probably the only cat fic out here that has no fun. But I have no jams so bear with me. XD


End file.
